Rise of the commonwealth re-write
by necromantic 247
Summary: This is a re-write of rise of the commonwealth, for those of you who haven't read the original this is a story where humanity rises becomes a commonwealth and their interactions with the council
1. timeline, contact, skirmish

Rise of the commonwealth

**Hi guys this is the start of the re write of Rise of the commonwealth, I will be making some major changes but I promise it will be much better than the original**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mass effect it is the property of Bioware and EA, some of the characters and Blacklight are from will hill's book series department 19**

x

2024: WW3 occurs between NATO and Russia every weapon short of nuclear are deployed against strategically important targets, one by one all the Nations of Earth are drawn into the conflict.

2027: After 3 years of war with over 2 billion dead and the world's Nations on the verge of anarchy, peace treaty is called by the nations of Earth the third and last world war was over now came the rebuilding of the scarred Earth

2028: Once again turning their gaze to the stars a new space race begins between the Russian space agency and the newly formed NATO Space Development branch or NATOSDB for short.

2030: The first manned mission to mars is launched by NATOSDB followed closely by the ever growing RSA; they each reach the red planet at the same time.

2031: Advancements in technology allow for the development of Eco domes on the moon and Mars, Earths first extraterrestrial colonies. Construction begins immediately and is estimated to be finished by 2032 on the moon and 2034 on mars because of the distances.

2033: A breakthrough is made by NATO scientists into the development of magnetically accelerated weapons/gauss technologies by Doctor Philip Tomison and the first prototype gauss rifles are pressed into service, coincidently Russian scientists manage to make a breakthrough in the development of the first Directed Energy Weapons (DEWs) thanks to the work of Professor Vladimir Marshilivich and the first energy rifles are pressed into surface, spies from both sides try to gain technologies from the other, a new arms race begins.

2035: A breakthrough in medical technologies called nanites is developed by Professor Matthew Browning, it helps to slow down the ageing process and even grants the users limited advanced strength, dexterity and sense.

2037: The NSV _Atlantis _the first 'true' space vessel is developed by NATOSDB, it is blocky and Spartan in nature with the ship coming to pyramid like point towards the front with bridge resting on the top side of the vessel in a tower not unlike those found on the old aircraft carriers.

2038: Powered armor is developed by the Russians in an attempt to create better armor for their troops, it is deemed at the moment too expensive to mass produce and is therefore reserved exclusively for Special Forces, like the Spetsnaz.

2043: Further development into nanite technology has been rewarded with increased lifespan and even greater strength, speed, dexterity, sense and even limited self healing. Overpopulation begins to become a problem at this time and so it is decided to spend more money and time on developing habitable stations for colonists.

2044: In an attempt to ease tensions plans are drawn up for the first ever joint 'live station' a massive space station to orbit earth capable of supporting a population of over one million.

2045: It is discovered through anonymous means that if specialized nanites are placed on an object they can convert said object in a variety of metals and minerals, a new method known as 'Nan mining' is developed where nanite charges are placed on an asteroid and when detonated turn said asteroid into a chunk of easily retrievable valuable metals and minerals.

2046: Live station 1 is completed and people begin to flock to the station, plans are drawn up for a further two to be built around earth and another for the moon and two more for mars, this easily achievable with the new influx of resources from the asteroid belt.

2047: first military ships developed by Russia and NATO, the RSV _Leningrad_, and the NSV _Enterprise_, (A/N why the enterprise you ask… I dunno). Also Russia now with the new found materials begins to mass produce powered armor, in response NATO puts more funds into their mech research.

2050: after a brief seismic event a fissure opens under the NATO colony of _Blazing glory_ on mars, inside the fissure are advanced alien ruins.

2052: the ruins are quarantined and no one is allowed in except scientists and their escort personnel, despite their best attempts to suppress the story, the news of the alien ruins soon spreads and the Russians demand access, begrudgingly NATO accepts after a tense set of negotiations.

2056: first combat mechs developed, they require human piloting but are agile, tough and deadly in combat, they essentially large walking tanks.

2064: Archives in the ruins are finally decoded and translated and what is in them scares the living death out of every person who reads it, it details the reapers, the fall of the Prothean Empire, and the trap that is the relay network and mass effect technology.

2065: realizing that they could be attacked from Extra terrestrials the growing tension between NATO and Russia disappears nearly over night replaced by the deep pulsing fear of an alien attack. They decide that it is time to let down petty grudges and move forward for the very survival of the human race, thus the commonwealth is born.

2066: the commonwealth's remarkable production capacity begins to churn out starships, weapons, armor, vehicles and mechs like there is tomorrow which as far as they were concerned could very well be true. A new form of body armor is developed taking Kevlar making a BDU out of it and then reinforcing it with thin layers of metals and weaved in carbon nano fibers with it being thicker over vital areas.

2067: the first shielding is developed it is tested against both projectiles and energy weapons and stands up to both, it is implemented immediately on ships, with it being too cumbersome and costly energy wise to be used on ground forces.

2069: the first dreadnought the CWS _Light in the Dark_ is built standing at nearly 2.5 kilometers long it was the largest ship to date, and was armed and armored to match.

2070: FTL technology developed in the form of hyperspace, it works by tearing a hole in space and travelling through an alternate dimension to the destination, it tested by travelling from earth to Pluto, the ship arrives in less than 4 hours.

March 13th 2071: Large deposits are found in Charon, Pluto's moon sensing something is wrong about this the commonwealth council sends a ship to investigate, it is later discovered to be the relay.

August 20th 2071: it is decided to leave the Relay inactive for now and instead to focus on improving the defenses of the Sol system and the size of the fleet currently standing at just over 750 ships.

2072: first Super carrier is developed it is 4 kilometers long is armed more heavily than a dreadnought but isn't as heavily armored. It also has the capacity to carry 10,000 fighters or two full divisions of men and accompanying tanks, vehicles and mechs.

2074: first true artificial intelligence is accidently created; fear and panic begin to spread as the fears of an AI rebellion take hold. It views the whole thing amusing and then bursts out laughing at its creators reaction to which its creators react shocked before the AI reassures them that it means them no harm, in an effort to prevent any future rebellion, the Synthetics rights act is passed recognizing AIs as full citizens with all the benefits that brings.

2075: all mechs are now to be refitted so they can be piloted by AIs instead of their human counterparts; also all ships are to be given a network of AIs to help run the ship effectively.

2082: it is decided to remove the relay from the system deeming it too dangerous to keep in the system as it could provide a back door into the system for any invading force. A series of nanite charges are placed all over the relay and then detonated when ships come to collect the resources they discover that they have actually picked up the metal alloy the relay was made of, plans for the first capital ship is brought forward it is to be made completely from the relay alloy.

2090: first man portable shield developed and is immediately given to the soldiers on the front lines.

2092: Blacklight is created as a super soldier program using a mixture of cybernetics, genetics and nanites; they have increased speed, strength, dexterity, sense, and healing. The first Blacklight operator commissioned and oldest to date is Major Jaime Carpenter

2094: the first space fort a space station built solely to as a military outpost is commissioned with heavy shielding, armor, armaments and large contingents of men they are designed to be strong points throughout the system.

2100: fleet strength reaches 1,100 ships and the first capital ship is commissioned it stands at 5.5 kilometers long and has all the strengths and none of the weakness of the ships that came before it except it is one of the slowest ships to date.

2105: in an effort to bolster existing military forces it is decided that 'incentives' will be paid to those who join the military and do their job well, as a result the military has a 50% increase in recruits

2109: Venus and Mercury deemed to hostile to support life have been marked for conversion. This will happen where nanite charges will be placed strategically throughout the planet and then detonated to turn both planets in to a set of metals and minerals weighing in at half the planets total weight for both planets. This is scheduled to be completed and the resources collected by 2112.

2112: Venus and Mercury are removed providing a wealth of resources to the commonwealth these are immediately distributed between the different sectors of the economy with 50% going to the military to help build ships, armor and weapons.

2114: the colonies seek to have independence from earth they bring the idea to the commonwealth council but are deemed too valuable to be 'let loose' in protest the colonies form the Independent colonies union and declare on the commonwealth.

2115: in what would later be called the Bright hope massacre, a squad of Blacklight operators led by Jaime carpenter launched an assault on the leadership of the ICU on the colony of Bright hope on mars. The assault sees the entire base staff, soldiers, civilians and leaders killed by the super soldiers.

2117: after 3 years of fighting the Colonies war a peace treaty is finally drafted together by both sides and the fighting ceases, the total casualties on both sides equal at least 3 billion souls with another 1 million injured permanently.

2120: after the war it is decided to expand out of the system, an unmanned probe is sent out into the galaxy to the nearest system named Arcturus (A/N if that is wrong please just role with it). It returns depicting a new system with 5 relays in the system and at least 2 habitable planets, 1 planet capable of supporting eco domes and three planets ready for conversion. It is a gold mine a occupation fleet of half the navy (3,000 ships) are sent in to claim the system

2140: the Arcturus station is planned, it will be the largest and most heavily armed and armored space fort in existence; all the planets have been colonized, the others converted.

2157: another system has been claimed and its relay is scheduled for conversion when it suddenly activates.

x

Commonwealth space

Star date: 23rd July

CWS: _Shield of the fallen_

Captain Roger Tronbill couldn't believe his luck, he had been sent to the newly discovered relay to begin conversion procedures, his ship the battle cruiser _Shield of the fallen_ as well as three cruisers and 5 frigates had been sent to guard the relay conversion process in case any pirates decided to take a risk and try for a quick snatch and grab. His ship and the other escorts had been floating there doing nothing, Roger was wishing something would happen to take his mind off things, as the old saying goes be careful what you wish for.

The relay had suddenly been activated from the opposite end and a fleet of blocky rundown ships (A/N if this turns out to be an inaccurate description I apologize) appeared in the system in a flash of blue the largest was barely bigger than a cruiser. That's when the unknowns had opened fire.

"BRACE" shouted Roger as the slugs slammed into his fleet, most of them into his ship, warning claxons sounded throughout the ship as hull breaches were detected. "Damage report Mercury" an AI appeared on the pedestal next to him, it was an 8th gen AI the most advanced and up to date AI he was wearing a robe like the ones found in ancient Rome.

"Hull breaches in sectors 3-9 with 1 reported fatality, shields at 67%" Roger looked at the enemy fleet in orbit around the relay.

"Give them a volley" since the mergence of Russia and NATO energy weapons had been retrofitted onto all ships as the main weapons it was also the main weapon for all infantry and tanks with gauss weaponry as a secondary option. The fleet opened fire on the enemy fleet seeming to cut through the hull like a hot knife through butter, the enemy ships caught in the streams of energy were either crippled and leaking atmosphere from multiple holes on their ship or destroyed after the streams of high energy particles or beams of super intense light cut through the eezo core of the ship causing an overload and causing the ship to explode in a flash of blue light. The enemy fleet began to maneuver around his ships using their superior speed to get a clear shot but his ships weren't totally defenseless, as the hostile ships circled round they came into the line of fire of the heavily armed broadsides of the Human ships, which proceeded to fire slugs using rail cannon technology at the enemy forces the slugs slammed against the enemy shields draining them in 3 shots then going through the ship with the forth. But the enemy was now beginning to cause damage of their own a wave of missiles swarmed from the enemy ships, the close defense systems opened up to defend the ship but some of them got through, drastically dropping the shields.

"What the hell did they hit us with?"

"Unknown sir, whatever it was sir it caused fluctuating fields of mass, pushing and pulling the hull putting enormous strain on the shields and hull integrity, if there were many more they would do some real damage" Mercury was now wearing an expression of unease on her face. Roger looked at the enemy fleet as he began to think of a plan to eliminate them.

x

UNKNOWN SPACE

Star date: 23rd July

BHS: _Masters will_

Captain Buruk was shaking, he had just seen over half of his fleet destroyed by these MONSTERS he looked at the mangled wrecks of his frigates that had attempted to out flank the enemy, his dreadnought had only survived by using his cruisers as body shields, he was down from 15 frigates, 8 cruisers and his dreadnought to 4 frigates, 1 cruiser and his dreadnought, he looked at the holo display and cursed the Hegemony, '_use a dormant relay' they said 'there'll be plenty of primitive slaves for us to exploit' they said, if I meet the person who said that I will strangle them_. He sighed and looked at the helm

"Get us out of here order the frigates to cover our retreat" he looked out the bridge window as his orders were followed the remaining frigates made a suicide charge at the enemy cruisers, _who uses cruisers as their smallest ship class for a fleet_ he thought to himself as his dreadnought and the cruiser made to retreat for the relay. Suddenly the cruiser erupted into a flash of blue light as a particle beam sliced through it, he grimaced slightly they were getting closer, he looked at the relay praying that he will make it but then a resounding thud was heard throughout the ship followed by a large bang and the ship stopped moving.

It was dead in the water.

X

Commonwealth space

Star date: 23rd July

CWS: _Shield of the fallen_

Smiling to himself Roger looked at the disabled cruiser as it drifted there in space he turned to Mercury.

"Ready a boarding party, who do we have on board who can take care of this" she brought up a panel as streams of data began to blur across its surface, after a second or two she stopped.

"Huh, who put them on board?"

"Who?"

"It appears we have a team of Blacklight super soldiers on board" Roger arched his eyebrow in curiosity _what are they doing on board_ he thought about it for a second

"Perp them for boarding operations, we need answers."

**Hi guys I know this chapter is shorter than the first chapter of the original but I wanted to get it done and out of the way. Also if you liked how the first went tell me which parts you liked most and I will try to insert them into the story. Also I will taking suggestions for codex entries and I will be putting more detail into the Codex's… like this one.**

**Codex entry: Blacklight operators**

**Arguably the best fighting force in the galaxy Blacklight are chosen from the best and brightest of citizens at the age of 7 those who display exceptional qualities are chosen to undergo training. In society it is considered a great honor for your child to be chosen for the program, at the age of 7 they begin their education and training regime they are broken down then built up again this training is said to be harder than spec ops training, at age 14 they are given genetic modifications then broken down and rebuilt again but on a much harder level, then at 21 they are given their cybernetic and mechanical augmentations and then again broken down and rebuilt again on an even harder level. At 28 they then join one of the branches of Blacklight either Navy, Army or Black ops then they undergo a further set of training to specialize them. At the end of it they are 33 years old and are (jokingly) said to be able to kill someone with their pinkie toe, this course has a 60% casualty rate.**


	2. Interrogations

**2****nd**** Re-write chapter is here, if you guys have anything that you think would help improve the story I am always open to suggestions, also if you attempt to flame me I will publicly ridicule you with an author's note, now without further adue…**

Rise of the commonwealth

Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mass effect it is the property of Bioware and EA, some of the characters and Blacklight are from will hill's book series department 19, also a certain person is from the Hellsing franchise**

X

Council space

Star date: 24th July 2157

Councilor Irelith's quaters

Councilor Irelith looked at the STG report forwarded to her by Major Kirahee, looking at the report she couldn't help but grow increasingly nervous at the developments, a fleet of Batarian slavers had opened the dormant relay 314 and had not even a peep has been heard of them since, she had called a council meeting to discuss this with her fellow councilors and how they should proceed, it was due to start in 5 minutes.

Standing up she placed the data pad on the table she walked out the door and to the council chambers her mind working over the situation for the millionth time looking at possibilities for the slaver fleets silence, two theories held the most promise, one goodish, the other horrifyingly bad. She opened the door to the council chambers to see she was the first one there, as she sat down at her seat and brought up the report councilor Sparatus walked through the door to his left.

The Turian councilor was, to put it bluntly, a hot head he had a lightning temper and was easy to aggravate, but his loyalty was unquestionable and his love and desire to protect his people was easy for all to see. Sparatus nodded to him like her they came from a military back ground, she had served a stint in the STG, not on the front line anywhere but in the research and development areas, Sparatus had served for an incredibly impressive 10 years in the Turians elite Blackwatch the two of them shared a friendly relationship.

Then came Councilor Tevos, Tevos was a careful and calculating creature, Asari may have been seen as weak fighters but when it came to diplomacy there was no match but the best diplomat of the Asari race was by far Tevos, Irelith had seen her talk her way out of all manner of difficult and unpleasant situations, not for the first time she wondered how she and Sparatus had gotten married.

Tevos started the proceedings.

"Irelith, I am slightly curious as to what is so important that you had to call an emergency council meeting."

"Me as well Irelith, it best be good, you know I hate being bothered with nonsense."

"My fellow councilors, I regret to say that I have received an STG report that a Batarian fleet has opened dormant relay 314 and…"

"THEY WHAT!" exclaimed the couple at the same time.

"As I was saying councilors the fleet activated dormant relay 314 and have not been heard from since going through, I have two theories"

"What are they" asked Tevos her voice tinged with concern.

"First is that they're on a long distance mission and have been ordered by whoever sent them to remain silent until they find something of value."

"And the other" asked Sparatus. Irelith looked her fellow councilors in the eyes before replying

"They were destroyed by a previously unknown race." Silence prevailed after Irelith's statement as the other councilors took in what had been said.

"If there is another species on the other side of the relay, they must be brought to see the light of the council so we can guide them."

"Hold on Tevos we don't even know if there is another species there for all we know the slaver fleet could have maintained radio silence" Sparatus turned from his wife to Irelith "What do you suggest we do?"

"STG has decided to send a ship through to locate the slaver fleet… or their wrecks"

X

UNKNOWN SPACE

Star date: UNKNOWN

Interrogation chamber

Captain Buruk opened his eyes a crack, he was in a dark room restrained to a chair by leather straps that bit into his skin, he looked around the room was thick with darkness he couldn't see a few feet in front of him. Suddenly a bright light burst to life in front of him and he was momentarily blinded and was forced to close his eyes. He heard a door open but couldn't see the alien because of that blinding light that was shining into his face, he heard something click of a door shutting and then a voice, smooth and velvety spoke to him in perfect Batarian no less.

"You've pissed off some very powerful people do you know that, I bet you didn't but you will, you're people are going to know real soon, but that won't matter for you unless you help me." Buruk kept his eyes closed against the burning light when it was switched off and softer lighting was switched on, he opened his eyes and was taken aback by the sight in front of him. In front of him was what looked like an Asari, it wasn't though it had pale skin, fur on its head instead of head crests and didn't have breasts, but the similarity was still disconcerting. "Now let's get down with the questioning, answer me correctly and you may yet live to see your people again, if not well…" the alien pulled out a weapon it looked like a pistol but in the centre was a cylinder with 6 holes, the alien opened the cylinder and then placed a bullet in one of the holes, it then closed the cylinder and spun the cylinder and looked back at him.

X

Commonwealth space

Star date: 24th July 2157

Interrogation chamber

Intelligence operative Mark Lucas placed his antique revolver on the table and looked at the Batarian, the AIs were in the process of decoding and translating the codex but they needed some on intelligence now so he had been called in. Looking at the alien he thanked whatever deity was out there that the AIs had managed to get the translator working, otherwise he would just seem to be babbling like an idiot. He smiled a smile of pure malice and suddenly snapped the revolver up and pointed it at the aliens' crotch and pulled the trigger _click_ the Batarian shrieked in panic.

"What the fuck are you doing?" it practically screamed.

"Displaying to you what will happen if you refuse to answer my questions, in my gun is one bullet I have wasted one of your potential 6 chances, if you answer me wrongly or attempt to insult me I will pull the trigger until you run out of luck and I shoot you in the dick, now then let's get started, who gave you your orders?" the Batarian looked at him incredulity written all across his face.

"You scum when I get out I will…"

_Click_

"AHH, no please, we were ordered by the Hegemony to gather new slaves"

"Good boy, now where can we find this Hegemony's capital?"

"I can't they are my people, we carry out slavery as a common practice it's part…" any protest was cut off by the look of open hostility that emerged on Mark's face, his expression was twisted in to a grimace of utter furry

"How many?" his voice carried a very detectible tinge of anger and the Batarian gulped.

"I don't know there are millions…" Marks furry grew and his facial expression reflected it and he noticed a distinct wet patch form in the aliens crotch. _How pathetic_ he regarded the alien with a look of disgust and then continued his questioning

"What is the name of your home world?" his fury was seeping out of his pores, it was thick and clogging.

"please, I can't…"

_Click_

A short mewling noise emanated from the Batarians throat he looked at the barrel of the gun and then back at Mark

"My species comes from Khar'shan" Mark smiled, it held no pity.

"Now then what is the size of your military?"

"I don't know"

_Click_

"PLEASE I don't know I'm a pirate not a Batarian official." Mark gave a mirthless chuckle.

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

_Click_

"Last chance… mate"

"Our military is small at most 10,000 ships and they aren't the best… please that's all I know"

"Good boy"

_Bang_

The blank round that had been loaded earlier went off as the hammer hit the charge, exploding in a flash of light and a crack of sound.

"Ahh… wait, there's no blood"

"No because I didn't actually shoot you, I used a blank" cackling to himself Mark left the room with the Batarian glowering at the back of his head.

X

Commonwealth space

Star date: 24th July 2157

Arcturus Station

Admiral Hackett looked at the report made by Mark, it showed him what was practically his best hopes made true, not only did they have the tech advantage on them but they outnumbered the Batarians with more systems and 10,000 more ships, the only concern was from the finally translated codex, this citadel council could be a problem, if they got involved they would surely ask for their assimilation into the citadel council, but if they didn't deal with them then and there they would pose a serious threat, these Turians alone possessed 22,000 ships, humanity would be seen as a major threat, so on that note it had been decided to deal with the council and try to ensure they did not involve in a conflict between the Hegemony and Humanity, he heard a chime from the door before calling out.

"It's open" the door slid open and in walked one of the tallest men he had ever met, the man stood 7 feet tall towering over Hackett, he was wearing a trench coat over his shirt and trousers with a cross hanging around his neck, he had a scar running from his eye down is cheek and had piercing green eyes behind his glasses, his blond hair was spiked and his stance was one of confidence. His name was Alexander Anderson

"Hello Anderson, I've got a task for you"

"What would that be?" his voice held a hint of his Irish accent

"We need someone to help guard our diplomats on the citadel, Jaime and his squad are dealing with something out on outer colonies, so we decided to send you in, also you being a regenerator you should be able to handle these bastards if they try anything" Anderson gave a feral grin, he being a regenerator was capable of healing most small scale injuries such as gunshot wounds, but he was still vulnerable to explosions (A/N and biotics but he doesn't know that yet) a large enough one would blow him to pieces and even a regenerator couldn't heal that even with all the advanced technology that had been pumped into their bodies.

"Of course, I'll go get my things together and meet the diplomats at the ship… what are we taking by the way" Hackett gave a feral smile of his own.

"The CWS _Earths last resort_"

X

X

X

**Codex: Human military ships**

**Frigates: 500 meters-700 meters, the most numerous of human ships these are the main staple of any human fleet, they have a good balance of speed and fire power, and are used as the main bulk of any fleet. Numbers= 10,903**

**Destroyers: 900-1.3km, floating guns essentially, thinner armor but massive fire power, these are the snipers of space staying at a distance to blast the enemy to pieces with particle accelerator cannons that fire a beam of highly energized particles at the enemy ship.=2,020**

**Cruiser: 1km-1.5km, the second most numerous of human ships, these are the ships that are designed to take damage and dish it out but worse, it can fire in close with gauss cannons and from afar with either a energy cannon, or particle accelerator beam cannon=4,070**

**Carriers: 1.8km-2.9km, these ships are mobile floating bases, self sufficient capable of deploying millions of drone fighters or thousands of troops and their support vehicles and mechs, they forgo any assault armament for some of the thickest armor and the best shields, but they are not entirely defenseless, their drones have been known to swarm many ships and they have plasma point defense turrets all across the ship. Numbers= 2,000**

**Dreadnoughts: 3km-4km, one of the most destructive weapons to have been developed by humanity these ships are meant to charge into the heart of the enemy fleet with either micro FTL jumps or thrusters, their sides bristle with energy and particle cannons, they are capable of long range engagements with 2 dual particle/energy cannons but they are optimized for close range battles. Numbers= 1,000**

**Capital ships: 5km, death incarnate, these ships require nearly 6 anti matter reactors to run they have 2x the broadsides of a dreadnought and have 6 spinal mounted cannons, one being the NOVA antimatter particle accelerator cannon, which suspends anti matter particles in a vacuum then accelerates it at light speeds to its destination resulting in an explosion measuring in the high megatons and low gigatons, they are also the only ship to employ relay metals as their armor and have the best shields available. Numbers= 7**

**X**

**A/N well here it is guys, sorry it is short but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible and build up tension for the meeting with the council, on a side note if you think the capital ships are OP… they are meant to be that way don't like it, don't read it.**


	3. Council meetings

**Okay guys here it is chapter 3 of the re-write, I would like to take this opportunity to say…PLEASE REVIEW I don't know whether what I am doing is good or not, I'm not psychic you know.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mass effect it is the property of Bioware and EA, some of the characters and Blacklight are from will hill's book series department 19, also certain characters are from the Hellsing franchise**

Rise of the commonwealth re-write

Chapter 3

X

Citadel Space

Star date: 7th July 2157

ARS:_ Destiny ascension_

Matriarch Lithinia looked out the window at the swirling nebula surrounding the citadel and wondered not for the first time what secrets the galaxy still held, she had seen most things in career as a commando from pirate attacks, to Batarian slaver attacks, to even the odd Justicar funnily enough, she even had the opportunity to work with one a while back, _what was her name… of yeah Samara that was it_. She looked back to that mission and to the friend she had made, coming back to the present she turned her attention to the Citadel, she had heard the Batarians were asking the council for aid with something, _fat chance for that_ she thought _they've been a thorn in our side long enough_ her train of thought was brought to a screeching halt as alarms blared through the bridge, she looked through the window as a flash of blue light flooded an area of the nebula and when it faded sitting there was a 5 kilometer ship.

Stunned into silence the crew was left staring at the behemoth that had just appeared right next to the citadel without the aid of the mass relays, they were speechless suddenly a voice blared through the speakers of the ship.

"This is Operator Alexander Anderson of the Terran commonwealth, we are here escorting ambassadors to see the citadel council, please respond." There was silence as what was said came through in perfect Thessian, _How do these people know our languages?_

"MA'M the Turian dreadnought _Ancestors pride_ is powering weapons" her blood ran cold, she had to diffuse the situation or they could have another war on their hands, with a species that can make 5 kilometer ships.

"Hail them, this is Matriarch Lithinia to the captain of _Ancestors pride_ power down weapons, if you fail to comply we will blast your ship to pieces" there was a tense second then the Turian dreadnoughts weapons went cold, _thank the goddess_.

"Get me a line to that…_ship_" a few seconds passed and then she was looking at the alien that had spoke and she and the rest of the crew gasped in shock, t_hey look just like Asari_ finally composing herself she spoke. "This is Matriarch Lithinia of the _Destiny ascension _to… whatever ship you are, we read you" the Asari like being made a grunting sound that sounded like a laugh.

"We read you _Destiny ascension_, my name is operator Anderson of the Terran Commonwealth, we are on a diplomatic mission to open relations between our nation and the citadel council, and for future reference this ship is called the CWS _Earths last resort_." The Matriarch felt a shiver run up her spine, _Last resort, why did they call a ship that?_" that was a thought for another time though.

"Get me a line to the council they need to hear this."

X

Council Space

Star date: 7th July 2157

Council chambers

Tevos had a growing head ache, they had been listening to this pompous fool of a Batarian rant about the need for their aid in a military dispute with someone who they would name for the past hour, in all honesty Tevos suspected that it was a new Terminus warlord that had grown powerful enough to challenge the Batarians influence in the Terminus systems.

"… this organization has killed citizens of the Hegemony and by extension citizens of the citadel council, we demand action be taken."

"I'm sorry we cannot interfere in an internal affair, unless you tell us who they are then we may deliberate It." replied Sparatus

"I cannot divulge this information for security reasons…" his protests were cut off as a young Asari ran into the room

"Councilors… we have…a… situation" she said in between ragged breaths

"Please take a breath and explain the situation" said Tevos calmly.

"Yes councilor" the Asari breathed deeply then looked at the councilor, concern in her eyes. "An unidentified species has come to the citadel in a 5 kilometer ship and is asking to open diplomatic talks with you." The councilors looked at each other, they were all concerned by these changes, the Batarian ambassador bristled as he suspected who was on board the ship.

X

Council space

Star Date: 7th July 2157

Dropship en-route to citadel

Operator Alexander Anderson inspected his bayonets and checked the power cell in the handle, when it was activated it would power up a plasma projector which would coat the blade in searing hot plasma, helping it cut through almost anything. He holstered the weapon and turned his attention back to the other occupants, there were 3 other Blacklight operators as well as the ambassador, the Blacklight were easily identifiable by their trench coats over their reinforced grey battle BDUs and the sleek black helmet with its crimson visor covering their faces completely. They were deeply menacing and had sent many men scurrying away when they saw the crimson visors and grey trench coats.

A resounding thud sounded throughout the drop ship as it touched down on their designated landing zone. They stood up as the ambassador gathered herself, Anderson had to hand it to her Hannah Shepard was looking remarkably calm. He had heard about Hannah Shepard and the Shepard twins multiple times, there was Hannah Shepard who was a brilliant politician who people actually liked because of the fact that she actually did listen and pay attention to what the public thought, Marcus Shepard was a Blacklight operator himself and was extremely proficient at his Job, and Captain Jessica Shepard, Captain of the CWS _Earths last resort_ they were both extremely capable and well respected in their respective branches of the military.

As they exited the Dropship they were greeted by a host of c-sec and specters waiting for them they observed the collection of beings exiting the shuttle with interest, and more than a little fear when it came to the Blacklight operators, one of them stepped forward, an Asari, and spoke to them.

"Welcome to the citadel, my name is IlyanaT'lotis me and my comrades have been tasked with bringing you to the council" Anderson nodded in understanding then looked at her.

"My name is operator Alexander Anderson, head of the Blacklight division, with me are my three Blacklight subordinates, you don't need to know their names, and our ambassador Hannah Shepard." Ilyana nodded and then motioned them to follow her and the group of specters, after a five minute walk and ten minutes in an agonizingly slow elevator, the group came to the citadel council chambers. Standing before them were the councilors representing each of the 'big three' races, Tevos of the Asari, Irelith of the Salarians and Sparatus of the Turians. Anderson joined Hannah on the podium while the rest of the entourage waited at the bottom of the short flight of stairs leading up to the podium.

"Greetings representatives of humanity, we are the citadel council my name is…" Hannah held her hand up

"With all due respect councilors we know who you are and who he is" indicating the fuming Batarian Ambassador near her.

"You filthy creatures dare to come to the citadel and try to…to…to"

"Please stop your rambling, it is most undignified" spluttering in fury the Batarian ambassador went to argue but Tevos intervened "Please be quiet Jaratoh, this does not help your case" Jaratoh mumbled but kept queit, Turing back to Hannah she continued "sorry ambassador continue please" Hannah thanked her the continued.

"Councilors we stand before you to introduce ourselves peacefully to you and to ask something of you" The councilors exchanged quizzical looks.

"What would you like to ask" inquired Sparatus

"We would like the citadel council to remain a neutral party in the upcoming war between the Terran commonwealth and the Batarian Hegemony." The councilors looked at each other and something unspoken passed between them.

The humans were about to declare war with an associate species, while they could not interfere in such events they could attempt to bring both sides to the negotiating table, and help mediate a peace between them. But before that they needed details, people generally don't declare war against another people without reason.

"Yes… we would consider it, depending on your reasons for such a request." Hannah smiled and looked at the councilors _I'll have those Batarian bastards hovering over a barrel now_ "we have reason to believe and evidence in ships logs to prove it, that Batarians funded by the Hegemony opened a dormant relay to try to find new races to enslave" The council went deathly silent, then turned very slowly in unison to Jaratoh, looks of indignant fury on their faces.

The Batarian ambassador squirmed under their combined stares and looked at the Human ambassador, glaring deadly daggers at her and then, like a switch had been thrown, the shouting started.

"THEY DID WHAT?" cried the councilors their voices quaking with fear and rage

"As I said councilors, the Batarians activated a mass relay to find new slave labor" Sparatus whirled on the Jaratoh.

"Explain yourself NOW!" he demanded, the Batarian gave Hannah one last glare before addressing the councilors.

"We have received reports of pirates activating…"

"Bullshit" cried Anderson his face red with anger "We have detailed documents detailing their orders and who they were given by, your government sent through the relay to by all means enslave our races!" Jaratoh looked ready to reply but was silenced by an icy voice

"Please that is enough" suddenly a hologram materialized on the pedestal, it was of a young woman wearing a dark olive suit with long blonde hair and an icy stare fixed on the man Batarian in front of her.

"Sir Integra, I'm so sorry ma'm we had no idea you would make an appearance"

"I believed it best for the Batarians to realize who they are dealing with in the coming war" Tevos interrupted her.

"Please there is no reason for war, yes the Batarians will be punished but war is…"

"Tevos have you been asleep…THEY OPENED A RELAY!" cried Sparatus "as far as I'm concerned we should join this war on the Human's side."

"I concur" announced Irelith "The Batarians have gone too far this time, they need to be taught a lesson" Jaratoh was growing paler and paler.

"We can discuss this later, first let us discuss something with the Humans, please could everyone but the Human entourage leave the council chambers" everyone picked up the subtle command and left.

"We thank you Humans for bringing this to our attention, but war is…"

"A necessary step Tevos"

"Sparatus we cannot just rush into war hot headedly"

"How else are they going to learn?"

"With monetary fines and…"

"No" the voice silenced the room instantly.

"We demand that either the council remain neutral in the coming war with the Batarians, or they aid us" Sir Integra looked calmly between the councilors.

"I'm afraid that…"

"No Tevos, the Batarians must be taught a lesson, I propose a vote for immediate military action against the Batarian Hegemony" Sparatus said in a commanding tone, the votes were cast, 2 for war 1 against.

"It is settled then, a state of war now exists between the council races and the Batarian Hegemony"

"Then the Asari republics will not take part in this, we do not wish to see our forces wasted in a needless war."

"Very well Tevos, now… Sir Integra is it? Would your race like to join the council races" Integra smiled slightly

"We would like documents detailing everything this would entail, and we will have a response hopefully by the end of the war"

"But the war could last year's" said Irelith, laughter burst from each of the Blacklight operators

"The war will most certainly not last that long, with the aid you have promised us, we should have it wrapped up in a few months time" said Anderson still chuckling slightly

"Why is that?" questioned Sparatus

"Wait and see councilor, wait and see."

X

Council space

Star date: 7th July 2157

Councilor Tevos's private room

Tevos felt like her head was pounding, she couldn't those hot headed fools, rushing blindly into a war that wasn't needed; she looked longingly at the empty bottle of Thessian brandy, wishing it was full again.

After the council meeting she had informed the Matriarchs of the events of the meeting, and her decision to not involve the Asari republics, the Matriarchs were divided but most agreed she had made the right choice. What worried her most was the Humans they were an unknown, not even the Salarian STG had got anything on them and that scared her, but she was also angry with them, they had come in and disturbed the status quo that the Asari had become used to, but they would deal with them when they became a council race for now she would let them break their primitive military against the Batarians, they may be able to build 5 kilometer ships, but size isn't everything.

X

Commonwealth space

Star date: 7th July 2157

High Parliament chambers

4 of the 5 members of the high parliament had come together to discuss the events of the council meeting.

"Well that went better than expected" said a man in an Admirals uniform

"Agreed but we must be cautious because today's ally could be tomorrows enemy" said another man in a generals uniform

"Surely you can't be that pessimistic" said a woman in formal suit

"He has every right to be, they want to make us a council race, and from what I've read that is not going to happen" said a digital man

"No Brigadier General Williams is right they will turn on us at the slightest sign of trouble"

"So what do you suggest Admiral Hackett"

"Well Miss Chung what I suggest is that we only expose a fraction of our forces, let the council do the majority of the fighting, then when if they were do declare war on us we would most likely have a technological and numerical advantage, allowing us to easily deal with the Turians, and with them defeated that's the bulk of their military might gone."

"You are a devious man Hackett"

"Why thank you Ulysses" the doors opened behind them and in walked one of the people from the council meeting

"Good evening I trust you are up to speed" inquired Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing

"Yes ma'm, we even have a plan that, should the council races declare war on us, give us an advantage over them"

"very good, I leave the planning and deployment up to you" and with that the Prime minister of the Terran commonwealth left the room.

X

**Codex entry: Human army Infantry**

**The human army is a highly trained and dedicated armed force which serves the commonwealth it has a total of 12,753,927 service men and women of which all of these have undergone basic training including mandatory rifle training, these soldiers are divided amongst the following:**

**Task force=1,000,000 (at the most)**

**Sub sections= 100,000 (at most)**

**Divisions= 10,000 (at most)**

**Regiment= 5,000 (at most)**

**Battalions= 1,000 (at most)**

**Platoons= 100 (at most)**

**Fire team= 10 (at most)**

**Squad= 5 (at most)**

**The average rifle in use by the Human military is the LA2150A8 or A8 for short it has the same basic design as the 21****st**** century SA-80 except the barrel is lined with magnetic coils which accelerate a solid slug to speeds exceeding 1,750m/s, the average magazine can hold 36 rounds before needing to be reloaded, the barrel is cooled by a cry coolant system built into the body of the weapon.**

**For fire support they use the LA2150S9 which is a LMG version of the A8, it has a larger barrel and stock with a grip on the front of the weapon, the average magazine can hold 350 rounds.**

**For anti-armor purposes they use the LA2153AT6 which is a light weight disposable rocket launcher that can be compacted, to reduce space, this fires a plasma headed rocket at its target, it poses an inbuilt guidance and IFF (identify friend/foe) system. This weapon has been the bane of armor used by all anti commonwealth rebellions since its inception in 2153.**

**The average armor used by the Human infantry is a BDU made of a combination reinforced carbon nano fibers, metal plating and special plastics, they have been known to protect a user from multiple gunshot wounds, on the same spot, without the wearer suffering so much as a bruise, they also have built in shield emitters that project a plasma shield around the wearer, as well as the BDU they have their webbing which contains all their ammo and a rechargeable power pack for their shield emitters which plugs into the BDU in the chest area where the armor and shielding is thickest. **

**X**

**So yeah guys that chapter 3 next codex will be about the vehicles and again PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. sealed fates

**Hi there guys in this chapter we are going forward in time a little bit to when the 'council-Batarian war' is in full swing and how the various factions are doing, and what tricks does humanity have up its sleeve. Also if any of you would like to see a particular character make an appearance PM me and I'll see if I can work them in.**

**X**

**Disclaimers: Mass effect is the property of EA and Bioware… and yada yada yada come on now guys I surely don't need to repeat myself now do I?**

X

Commonwealth space

Star date: 22nd November 2157

Arcturus station-Hackett's chambers

Fleet admiral Steven Hackett observed the holographic display in front of him keenly it. It was displaying the current progression of the war with the Batarians, large swathes of Batarian space had fallen to the combined assault of commonwealth and council forces, _and to think we're holding back_, it was true, Humanity in an attempt to deceive it's council counterparts had decided that it would deploy it's mothballed ships instead of its actual fleet. These ships were equipped with the outdated magnetic accelerator cannons, titanium armor and low powered shields and relied on relay travel, Humanity had deployed 3/4 of its mothballed fleet meaning a total of just over 6,700 ships, the council had been slightly shocked when these numbers had come to aid them in their fight to punish the Batarians, but what the council didn't know was what humanity did. Humanity had a total of 20,000 ships armed with the latest technology and materials still in its space hidden, hidden from the councils gaze, or more accurately the STG's gaze. Humanity had allowed the STG a small glimpse into their space, without the Salarians knowing it, Humanity had allowed them to see three small systems and a hub system which from intercepted communications they believed was all that humanity owned. In reality Humanity owned more than 20 systems and all of these were in full time war production, the might of the human war machine was grinding awake and its target, should they chose to provoke them, was the citadel council.

Hackett chuckled to himself quietly, he thought about the council and how they would react if they found out humanities true strength, since the council thought that humanity was weak and primitive they had taken up the brunt of the fighting and 'asked' humanity to leave the ground fighting to them, which was fine by humanity, if they were forced to deploy their ground forces, their ruse may fall apart, as all ground forces were armed with the latest tech and armor and it would have aroused suspicion from the council, and if it came to war humanity wanted catch them with their pants down.

Bringing up a sub menu he observed the casualties of the war so far, as it stood these were the figures:

_Batarian losses- 9,000 ships, 13 systems, 3.5 billion people_

_Turian losses- 5,725 ships, 0 systems, 28 million people_

_Asari losses- 2,000 ships, 0 systems, 100,000 people_

_Salarian losses- 100 ships, 0 systems, 50,000_

_Commonwealth- 4,225 ships, 0 systems, 75,482 people_

Hackett grimaced slightly, the ships were expendable, that's why they were being used, but the lives were a bitter acceptance for high command he didn't like it but it needed to be done. But they were getting what they want, the Batarians were down to their last 1,000 ships and Humanity's forces were now beginning to take numerical advantage over their council counterparts as well as the tech advantage, he looked up as ping noise indicated someone was trying to contact him, sighing at who it would be he stood up and smartened his uniform and activated the link to see his Turian equivalent General Desolas Arterius.

"Arterius, good to see you"

"You too Hackett, how are your forces doing" Hackett let out a bark of laughter

"Like you don't already know" Desolas gave a Turian equivalent of a smile, the two leaders had developed a mutual respect for each other and had grown to like each other, but that didn't mean they weren't cautious of each other.

"I do know but I wanted to hear it from you"

"Fine, we have cut of The Batarian home system from all outside support by blockading the Relays, we have called up the reserves of our fleet to help aid in the final push" Hackett had ordered the last 1/4 of the mothball fleet to join up with the rest of their fleet to bolster the assault on the Batarian home system.

"Very well, I have dispatched the 4th fleet to aid the 8th fleet in taking the fortified Horkum system (A/N this is a made up name so please leave me alone). In regards to the Batarian home system, the Asari have lent us their 1st fleet and the STG are lending their services as well, we will also deploy our 9th fleet to aid you in taking the Batarian home system." Desolas looked down and started typing on something "Bringing the total up to 9,572 ships" Hackett arched an eyebrow

"Don't you think that's taking it too far the Batarians only have 1,000 ships" Desolas smirked

"No kill like overkill" Hackett nodded and with that Desolas cut the link, Hackett smiled slightly, when this war was over they would go back to the council and shock the galaxy one way or the other.

X

Batarian space

Star date: 25th November 2157

Khar'shan orbit

Rear admiral Jessica Lightwood looked at the wrecks of Batarian ships as they floated in orbit around Khar'shan, council forces were on the ground fighting in the Batarian capital, it wouldn't be long before they captured the city, they were getting lots of radio chatter all of it was saying in general that the Batarians were having their arses handed to them. She took a sip of her cup when she got a transmission that the Batarians were surrendering, the bridge crew let out a cheer which was immediately silenced when alarms began to start blaring out across the ship, Jessica looked out into space to see the council ships orienting themselves to target them, suddenly a transmission could be heard from the speakers. "Attention commonwealth ships do not move or you will be fired upon" Jessica cursed _what's going on?_

X

_Yesterday_

Council space

Star date: 24th November 2157

Council chambers

Councilor Sparatus was in discussion with his wife Tevos and Councilor Irelith, they were discussing the humans

"They have definitely proved their tenacity and cunningness, as well as their fighting spirit, a race like this would not join the council races willingly" said Irelith

"Agreed but what do we do about them, we can't have a rogue state like them running around lest they cause trouble"

"Yes they need to be dealt with now; I would like to send a fleet into their space while most of their fleet is tied up here"

"We don't need them to be destroyed, they're not dangerous"

"Yet, Tevos, Yet"

"I have an idea" said Irelith "I propose that when we have finished with the Batarians that we trap what is left of their fleet in the system, we will have the majority of their fighting force trapped far away from home and we can force them to capitulate" both Sparatus and Tevos nodded.

"Right, those in favor." all three raised their hands/talon; they had sealed their own fate.

X

Council space

Star date: 26th November 2157

CWS: _Futures hope_

Ambassador Hannah Sheppard was once again on her way to the citadel, but this time in a diplomatic ship in a sign of goodwill, she looked at Anderson and his squad who was once again escorting her, he looked concerned

"What's wrong?"

"Command hasn't heard anything from the mothball fleet, they're getting antsy" before she could reply a shudder went through the ship as they came back into real space beside the relay that would take them to the citadel.

(A/N they're taking the relay to keep up impressions that they are not that advanced, and yes I know the council know about the _Earths last resort_ but an explanation will be coming soon to explain that loop hole)

The ship made its approach and disappeared in a flash of blue light, reappearing beside its sister relay, only to be greeted by a massive fleet, at first the diplomatic party took it as a threat before they were directed to a landing zone

"Looks like they're trying to intimidate us"

"Well it's working… but only because we are so far from human space" the pilot added on after getting a death glare from Anderson.

They were directed to the same landing zone as before and took a shuttle from the ship down to it. When they touched down and disembarked they were immediately swarmed by a mass of news reporters, slightly taken aback the guards were forced to pull out their stun batons upon seeing the intimidating figures unsheathe weapons the press immediately backed away allowing the diplomatic party to get to the elevators.

The elevator ride was a slow as ever and when they entered the council chambers they let out a communal sigh of relief, making their way to the podium they noticed that there were more guards than usual for some reason, the soldiers of the group tightened their grips on their weapons getting a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

Hannah stood up onto the podium and addressed the councilors

"Good day councilors, as we said before we would decide whether or not to join you after the war was finished, well the war is over and the High parliament has reached its decision." The councilors looked between each other something unsaid passing between them

"What is your answer?" asked Tevos

"We respectfully decline your invitation into the citadel council" The council let out a collective sigh and looked at Hannah who felt a chill creep up her spine

"You do not have a choice" said Sparatus

"I'm sorry", Irelith brought up a hologram and what it showed shocked and angered the human representatives, it was the mothball fleet being held hostage

"We hold the majority of your fleet"

"Now you can join us willingly"

"Or we will force you" said the councilors one after the other. Hannah looked down at the floor clenched her fist then looked back at the councilors her eyes blazing with indignant fury.

"You dare… you dare to take Commonwealth citizens hostage and try to use them to force us to capitulate, I think I speak for all of humanity when I say we will never join you, not after this act"

"Very well, Admiral Oraka, execute the prisoners" the Humans expressions went from outrage to shock as the hologram showed the council ships annihilate the mothball fleet.

"We did not want to do that" said Tevos "but you left us no choice"

Hannah was trembling with rage and shock she looked at the council with an expression that seemed to be carved of stone.

"You will regret that councilors"

Sparatus smirked and nodded at the guards who immediately drew their weapons and aimed at the human entourage that was a far as they got.

In the blink of an eye Anderson whirled round and threw what seemed to be dozens of plasma coated bayonets into the c-sec guards killing them instantly, the other Blacklight guards rolled into cover and opened fire on the c-sec guards cutting down many in the first volley, Anderson grabbed Hannah and ran for the elevator door the other operators right behind them, firing with pin point accuracy at their pursuers, they got to the elevator in mere seconds and slammed the button for the landing pad hoping the shuttle was still there.

They got to the bottom and were treated to the sight of mass effect rifle fire; Anderson stood in front of Hannah, his massive frame covering her completely while the other operators activated the portable energy shields built into their suits arms and took cover behind them. When the fire stopped the c-sec guards were shocked by what they saw, the operators hiding behind shields and Anderson standing their riddled with bullets, then some nearly fainted when his wounds healed, he looked at them then bayonets flashed into his hand from out of his sleeves and he charged forward a blur of hacking, slashing and stabbing, the 7 c-sec guards were dead before they even realized he had moved. After that it was a short sprint to the shuttle and then they were off the station.

"Get me a link to High command, this means war"

X

**Codex entry: Human ground vehicles**

**Humanity has three types of ground vehicles**

**Scout/support: these vehicles are lightly armored but very versatile, they are used to scout out positions or to provide fire support to infantry in a fire fight, there a four classes, AT12; specializing in providing anti tank support, FS6; specializing in providing fire support to the infantry on the ground with a mixture of machine guns and rapid fire grenade launchers, S9; a stealth specialized vehicle equipped with cloaking this is used primarily as a scout, T7; these are transports they have one purpose only, to transport troops/ supplies to the front.**

**Tanks: These vehicles are the staple vehicle of any armored assault, heavily armed and armored these vehicles are designed to take punishment but deal out even more, these have three classes. MK3; these are light tanks, sharing a general resemblance to the 21****st**** century Bradleys IFV these are armed with to deal with lightly armored targets or structures and move around with the scout/support vehicles. MK7; these are the main battle tank of the commonwealth, armed too take out heavily armored and armored enough to survive a direct hit from a fighter craft, several times, these tanks are dangerous even by themselves. MK12; these are prototype tanks, they could be compared as the land version of a capital ship except not made of relay metals and not using a NOVA cannon, these vehicles are the size of a small house and are the most heavily armed and armored unit ever to exist on a human battlefield.**

**Mechs: the most versatile unit these vehicles have interchangeable weapons and armor sets meaning they are capable of dealing with almost any situation, all mechs are the same class the GPV 1 and are deployed in overwhelming numbers with multiple weapon configurations to deal with any type of enemy that human forces may face. **


	5. invasion-part 1

**Hi there guys and gals, I would like to just say that I thank you for your support and yada yada yada enough of the sappy bullshit let's get down to the nitty gritty, more specifically the council learning it's place.**

**Disclaimers: you know what screw it; anything that is not mine should be PLAINLY FUCKING OBVIOUS!**

X

Council space

Star date: 5th December 2157

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

In an undisclosed location somewhere in council space the military leaders of the three major council races were meeting to discuss the war with the humans, General Desolas Arterius looked at the hologram of human space, 4 systems in total with no fleet to support them, _Hackett what were your people thinking_, Desolas couldn't believe the stupidity of the human leaders, he felt sorry for Hackett being forced to fight the might of the citadel forces because his leaders were too stubborn to accept the citadels terms.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Matriarch Lathinia calling for attention. The grizzled Matriarch was a veteran of over 800 years of naval service, she was among the best commanders in citadel space and had been charged by the council to bring the Humans into the fold.

"Welcome everyone" the others nodded their heads in acknowledgement "as I am sure you are all aware, today we are commencing our invasion of human space, which the Humans have foolishly decided to start because of the stubbornness, even after their surprisingly strong fleet was decimated by our combined fleets fire power. Now this is what we have in terms of intelligence, they have no fleet support and an unknown amount of ground forces, we have also determined their primary fire arms use magnetic accelerator technology instead of mass accelerators, we have determined this as it was their primary ship to ship cannon in space. Now we do believe they possess a form of weak shielding, though it won't up to mass accelerator rounds, their ship armor was very durable but I don't know what to expect from ground forces, we didn't see any in action in the Batarian Relay war so the humans ground capabilities are unknown to us" a Turian general raised his hand

"Why hasn't STG been investigating this sought of thing, I don't like dealing with unknowns." The answer came from an STG officer

"We have been trying but any ships sent through are lost almost immediately, we haven't been able to gather any sought of intelligence besides the system they own."

"That is disconcerting" mumbled the general

"Never the less" continued Matriarch Lathinia "our mission is to deal with this threat to galactic stability and bring them into the fold, what we will do is move through the human systems capturing each world as we go, then when we reach their home world we capture their leader, a woman by the name of Sir Integra, any questions"

"No Ma'm"

"Very well, let's get to it"

X

Commonwealth space- _3 weeks later_

Star date: 26th December 2157

Commonwealth home world: designation- Terra

General Desolas was a man who led from the front and so he was on the front line when his men stormed the human capital building, Human space had fallen and fallen quickly, the first two systems had fallen in under 5 days and the third had taken a week, this system the human home system had been a struggle though because this was where their army had been, up until this point they had faced civilian militias, he had deduced this from harmless pieces of information that Hackett had told him during the Batarian Relay war but this system had a fully fledged army in it. These soldiers were bastards to fight, they fought tooth and nail and they had fought bravely, Desolas had, at one point, gotten reports of enemy soldiers storming through hails of mass accelerator rounds and gunning down the unfortunate souls firing at them before being blasted to pieces by a Thanus tank. That was another thing Desolas was impressed about with the humans, their war machines. The humans had employed a variety of them and each one had inflicted massive losses on his troops upon being revealed, especially the tanks which were the size of small houses. But now thanks to the numerical superiority of the council races, the humans were finally about to be brought to heel. That's when things went wrong for the council forces.

The doors were blasted open in a flash of blinding light and deafening sound and the squad Desolas was commanding, a mixture of 2 Asari commandos, 3 Salarian STG operatives and 6 Turian Blackwatch troopers, rushed into the room.

It was empty

"What the hell?" one of the commandoes said as they walked into the room which was supposed to house the most important person in the commonwealth.

Then they saw a flashing button on a holographic projector, Desolas walked over to it and activated and the person they were looking for shimmered to life in front of them.

"Good day gentlemen"

"Sir Integra I believe"

"Yes, I am Sir Integra, I have called to ask you to surrender" Desolas heard laughter come from behind him.

"I'm sorry I think we have a bad connection, it sounds like you want us to surrender." Said Desolas with a small smile

"That is what I said" the smile dropped

"Listen here Lady you don't get to demand that of us, we have your home world, your army is in tatters and your fleet is demolished"

"Is it?"

X

Commonwealth space

Star date: 26th December 2157

CWS _Humans last resort_

Fleet admiral steven Hackett looked at the projection of the minor system that the Council had taken, it contained their entire invasion force of just under 8,000 ships, a force to be reckoned with in council space.

But this wasn't council space

Hackett had three full Fleets at his command plus an additional battle group bringing his total task force up to 10,000 ships, the council forces were outgunned and outnumbered, they just didn't know it yet.

"Sir we will be entering the Nexus system in 30 seconds" Hackett nodded and with a wave of his hand opened a coms channel to all ships.

"All ships this is Admiral Hackett, you are authorized to open fire as soon as we re-enter real space" Hackett gave a small thought to the hell that would be unleashed upon the council fleet when his fleet came back into real space, and he almost felt sorry for the poor aliens.

Almost.

X

Commonwealth space

Star date 26th December 2157

ARS_ Tranquil light_

Matriach Lathinia looked at the screen in front of her, it showed the conversation going on at the moment between the commonwealth leader and General Desolas from one of the soldiers helmet cams.

"_Yes, I am Sir Integra, I have called to ask you to surrender" Desolas heard laughter come from behind him._

"_I'm sorry I think we have a bad connection, it sounds like you want us to surrender." Said Desolas with a small smile_

"_That is what I said" the smile dropped_

"_Listen here Lady you don't get to demand that of us, we have your home world, your army is in tatters and your fleet is demolished"_

"_Is it?"_

As soon as the last syllable left the woman's mouth alarms blared throughout the ship then an explosion rocked the ship before Lathinia bellowed.

"STATUS WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT"

"Ma'm ships transmitting commonwealth IFFs have just come out of nowhere, they just destroyed a Turian dreadnought with what looked like a white beam" the Matriarchs blood ran cold _no surely they don't use dews_.

Her fleet was getting butchered, the commonwealth ships just popped into existence around her fleet and opened fire, hundreds of ships had already been lost to the beams of light, and MAC rounds, that's when she saw them.

A trio of 5 kilometer ships burst into existence at the edge of the fleet they were silent at first then like an awakening god they came to devastating life. Beams of energy and MAC rounds burst from what seemed like all over the ship laying waste to anything in its path.

"Ma'm the enemy has a total of 10,000 ships in system, we are drastically outnumbered and taking heavy losses, we need to retreat." _How did this happen, they weren't supposed to even have one ship, never min 10,000_. Lathinia turned to give the order to retreat when a shadow loomed in front of the bridge; she looked out of the window and found one of those behemoth ships in sat in front of her ship. She couldn't speak she was too scared about what was about to happen.

"Ma'm we have boarders all over the ship, they tearing through the crew." Lathinia made an instant decision, she opened a coms channel to the rest of the ship

"All personnel lay down your arms and surrender, please don't throw away your lives." She listened for a moment and silence reigned, then there was a sizzling sound from the door just as it was blasted open in a flash of light and noise. Lathinia raised a hand over her eyes and before she knew it something tackled her to the ground and she felt something snap in to place around her neck and wrists.

She was turned around, and with her vision cleared she saw her attacker, a being in a grey BDU and trench coat with a sleek grey helmet on its head and a crimson visor over its face, she didn't know why but she was instantly terrified of this individual, she was hauled to her feet and escorted through the ship, to the hostile ship to become a prisoner of war.

X

Commonwealth space

Star date: 26th December 2157

Commonwealth home world: designation- Terra

Desolas looked at the woman like she was crazy, she had just suggested to him the impossible, their fleet had been destroyed over khar'shan.

"Listen I don't think you realize how hopeless your situation is, please surrender before more of your people suffer."

"No now it's your peoples turn." And with that the hologram winked out and one of the Turian troopers with a radio called for his attention.

"Sir I have a message here from Admiral Oraka in orbit"

"Pass it here son" the Turian passed him the radio "Desolas here, what is it."

"Desolas, it's Oraka listen, you need to get your troops into defensive positions and try to hold out"

"What why?"

"I don't know how but… a commonwealth fleet has just appeared using unknown FTL and blasted our fleet into pieces, we are losing badly and we need to retreat to get help, tell your men to get ready they will be there soon, I'm sorry good luck old friend." With that the line went dead.

Desolas had only one thought.

_Well fuck me._

X

**NO CODEX THIS TIME**

**So then boys and girls, tell me what did you think about that, the true human fleet has made its appearance and next time we see what happens to the Council ground forces and what the humans are going to do in terms of a counter attack into council space.**

**Until then please R&R and pm me If you have any specific concerns with the story**

**Also if you like hellsing I have started a Hellsing and kill la kill crossover called blood fibers.**


	6. invasion-part 2

**Here it is guys and gals the ground confrontation between council and commonwealth ground forces. Plus whatever else I decide to write in today, or don't and make you wait for more BWAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimers: (Sigh) I give up **

Rise of the commonwealth

Chapter 6

Commonwealth space

Star date: 26th December 2157

CWS _Human Last resort_

Fleet admiral Hackett looked at the smoldering wrecks of the Council fleet as it orbited around the planet Ares he smirked at the thought that the poor suckers had fallen for the trap humanity had lain hook, line and sinker. A few ships had managed to get past the human line but they didn't get to the relay before they were swarmed and destroyed by a mass of fighter drones, shocking the crews of said ships. He heard his name being called and turned his attention to the young ensign to his right.

"What is it son."

"Sir Brigadier general Williams is on the Holo coms for you" Hackett nodded his thanks and turned his attention to holo interface as Williams' image came to form.

"Well you space boys did a half decent job, now it's the real soldiers turn."

"Please your girl scouts wouldn't hold up to my lot."

"Without having that massive ship backing you up my lot would eat you for breakfast."

"Well from what I've heard cannibalism isn't beyond your lot." Williams let out a bark of laughter.

There was a running joke between the two branches of the military, to the navy the army was a band of psychos who thought being shot at was a fun idea, to the army the navy were a bunch of pampered snot nosed brats who hid behind big guns and thick armor.

"All joking aside, are your lot ready Jack I'm looking forward to showing these councils ass holes why you don't piss of humans."

"Oh they are ready and eager all right some had friends on the mothball fleet and they're looking for pay back"

"Good because I got new orders from command, they want the commanders alive everyone else is to be shown no mercy" Brigadier General Jack Williams gave a feral smile before his hologram disappeared, Hackett heard the bridge door open and everyone on the bridge stand to attention, turning round he was greeted by the Blacklight director Alexander Anderson and his second in command Colonel Jaime Carpenter.

"Good to see you Hackett, I was hoping to catch you here"

"Why what's up"

"I just came to tell you that a squad of my operators have captured the admiral in charge of the council space forces, now all we need to do is capture the ground forces commander"

"Who is?"

"General Desolas Arterius" answered Jaime

"Ah, should have guessed, poor bastard"

"We are going to drop in from orbit at his current location and capture him, which would be a devastating blow for their moral"

"Right when you see him tell him Hackett said hi."

X

Commonwealth space

Star date: 26th December 2157

Planet-Ares

Desolas and his multi species squad rushed out of the building to see a scene of chaos, Human reinforcements had flooded down from orbit and were currently annihilating his forces, their mechs and tanks were blasting apart their council counterparts like it was going out of style, and their infantry were slaughtering his forces, he needed to get to the FOB and rally his forces before the situation deteriorated even further. Making his way into the once beautiful city he and his squad were making their way cautiously forward when they noticed a trio of human orbital insertion drop from orbit and land near the building they had been at, not giving it a second thought they continued through the city, the sounds of battle coming from every direction.

Desolas held his weapon tightly as he rounded a corner and immediately ducked behind cover as a commonwealth fire team supported by one of their IFVs laid down a blistering wave of fire on his squads' current position. His back placed firmly against the wall he began barking out orders.

"Artheria, Tulipsis put up a barrier Brinthus, Hirchus use the barrier to cross the street and provide covering fire" as soon as he finished giving orders his squad sprang into action following his instructions, and the human forces began to take cover as fire started coming in from both sides of the cross roads the IFV began to blitz the pairs position, at which point one of the Turian blackwatch members fired a trio of rockets from his ML-77 at it the first two brought it's shields down the last caused it to explode in flash of burning plasma.

The humans took cover immediately, using this to his advantage Desolas ordered his squad forward his squad opened fire on the humans suppressing them, one of them rose up suddenly a rocket launcher on his shoulder and fired the rocket soared forward missing Desolas narrowly and slamming into the ground next to the STG operatives, The plasma warhead turning their bodies to mush. At this point the other human soldiers charged forward and met Desolas and his squad in a vicious melee battle, Desolas was fighting a human female, she had drawn a vicious looking knife and was currently trying to push it into his chest, Desolas tried to keep the blade away from his chest, putting his foot to her stomach he kicked pushing her off him. He got to his feet and tackled the woman to the ground knocking her helmet off, he tried to punch her in the face but she sent a elbow into his Jaw she then got up and kicked him in the ribs winding him. She grabbed his neck and was intending to snap it but was stopped when warp slammed into her side. She was sent flying into a nearby wall head first and was instantly killed.

"Sir get out of here go you need to reach the FOB!" Desolas nodded, grabbed his weapon and took off running in the direction of the FOB, completely missing the arrival of the Blacklight operators.

X

Commonwealth space

Star date: 26th December 2157

Planet-Ares

Colonel Jaime carpenter groaned slightly as his pod crashed into the concrete streets of the once proud capital city, he pulled a lever and the pod door opened up he stepped out and stretched his muscles feeling the creak and crack he then grabbed his gear from the pod and made his way down the stairs to where his squad mates were waiting.

He got down the stairs just as his squad mates, Major Larissa Kinley, and Sergeant Marcus Shepard jogged up from where their pods had landed, once they had met up they made their way deep into the ruined city.

As they walked they came by piles of dead alien and human bodies, evidence of the brutal combat that had swept through the once idyllic city, now it was little more than burning ruble with a vicious battle being waged in it.

As the Blacklight operators made their way further in the city they heard a firefight in the next street hurrying forward they came across a pair of Asari commandos and several Turians fighting a fire team with a burning IFV behind them, the Fire team had several casualties but the council group had some as well but the council forces were starting to take the upper hand in the fight, or they were until Jaime charged forward and slammed a fist into the side of one of the Asari's face caving in that side of her skull, the other turned around and was met with a shotgun blast to the face courtesy of Larissa, the commando was sent flying back bits of skull, brains and blood spraying everywhere. The Turians turned around in shock before two of them were mowed down by rifle fire from Marcus, the fire team having recovered immediately opened fire on the distracted Turians, and they were slaughtered jogging up to the fire team it was clear to see it had been a tough fight.

"Are you guys okay now?"

"Yes sir we were doing well until our IFV was smashed the when we tried engaging in CQC we were outclassed we would be dead if not for your arrival."

"You're welcome" said Larissa a smile in her voice at having saved her comrades in arms but  
took on a more neutral edge when she asked "We are looking for a Turian General, we believe he fled in this direction."

"General hey… now that you mention it one of the Turians took off running in the direction of what was the council FOB."

"You mean the council FOB that has been converted into a commonwealth strong point… poor bastard."

X

Commonwealth space

Star date: 26th December 2157

Planet-Ares

Desolas had been running for what felt like ages he didn't want to stop to catch his breath lest a commonwealth patrol come across him, he came to the intersection that would take him to the FOB but he stopped when he heard someone cry his name in Turian.

Stopping and looking around he saw a group of Turian Legionnaires with an Asari commando, he jogged over to the small group who were taking cover in a bombed out shop.

"What's the situation?"

"Bad, commonwealth space forces have annihilated our fleet in orbit."

"What about Oraka, he said he was going to get help"

"He tried from what we heard sir, but one of those 5 kilometer ships blasted his ship to space dust before he could even get past the planets moon." Desolas felt despair writhe in his stomach, and an icy chill crawl up his spine, with the fleet dead the Humans have orbital superiority, but as far as Desolas knew they were supposed to have no ships at all, with their navy being blasted to smithereens over Khar'shan, he then realized what was going on, the humans had deceived the council into thinking they had deployed their real fleet to aid them then when the council tried to betray them the humans had slammed them to the ground with their actual fleet, _crafty bastards_.

"What about the situation on the ground, how are our forces doing?"

"What forces sir?, from we have gathered there are no longer any functioning units on the ground there are small groups like us and maybe some larger groups but apart from that all other forces have either died or surrendered." Desolas's feeling of despair grew even larger, the commonwealth had successfully pulled the wool over the council during the Batarian Relay war, and now with 1/4 of the councils surviving strength destroyed over this world the humans will now have an easier time invading council space.

He was interrupted from his musing by a deliberate cough, the kind used to get attention, when the group turned round to see who it was they were met with the grey uniform and crimson visors of a Blacklight operator, before they could react several flood lights were turned on outside and when Desolas looked outside, he could see dozens of commonwealth troops and several vehicles and mechs. Then the Blacklight operator spoke

"Good evening, my name is Colonel Jaime Carpenter second in command of the Blacklight divison, I would like to 'ask' for your surrender, if you resist you will be dead before you can ready those pathetic weapons of yours.

Desolas growled but knew he had no choice, even if they could take on the operator, which he doubted, they had the troops and vehicles to deal with and they had next to no cover. Desolas hung his head in resignation and held his talons above his head.

"I General Desolas Arterius do herby surrender to the Terran Commonwealth."

X

**Codex: Human FTL**

**The human FTL drive was created and designed by physicist Richard Shilling, he was working on a way to move an object faster than light when he discovered the hyperspace theory, the engine which he helped to design and create, which is now called the shilling drive, opened a hyperspace corridor between the set off point and the destination, the way the ship travels faster than light is inside hyper space the ship is encased in bubble this bubble then turns the ship into a type of energy which has an even smaller mass than light, as in compared to this energy light would weigh tons more, this allowed the ship to travel at speeds which are literally fatser than light, the ship and crew inside the ship are unaware of this effect, to them they are just traveling faster to their destination.**

**X**

**Hey Guys and Gals, this is the next chapter up, I'm going to be co-authoring a story with L4 of the west so I may be unable to update the story as often but I will still be working on it so please don't kill me.**


	7. counter attack-part 1

**Hi there guys and gals, like I said before I have started a co-authoring project so I may be a little slow on the updates but here is one to keep you happy**

**Disclaimers:…why do I bother?**

Rise of the commonwealth Chapter 7

Council space

Star date: 28th December 2157

Council Chambers

Councilor Tevos sighed heavily as they discussed how to deal with the humans once they had been subjugated, there was undoubtedly potential in this new species, the Turians wanted them as a client race to help bolster their military power, the Salarians just wanted a good look at their unknown technologies in particular their AI's, the Asari wished for the exchange of culture and knowledge and for the humans to become a citadel minor species. They were interrupted from their discussion about the division of human territory when they were told by an Asari aid there was a call coming in for them.

"Who is it from?" inquired Sparatus

"Code identification ID's it as General Desolas sir."

"Ah good put him on screen" with that the aid typed in a set of commands and an image of General Desolas appeared, but something was off he was rigid like a board, and seemed agitated.

"General is everything okay?" inquired Tevos, after a few seconds of silence Tevos arched an eye brow "General" suddenly a gunshot rang out from the transmission and Desolas' brains were blown out the side of his head in clear high definition for the three councilors to see, they each recoiled in shock and disgust before Desolas' body was dragged away and the one known as Integra took his place, she had a pistol in her hand and from the smoke coming from the barrel it was clear to see it had been recently fired, _very recently_.

"Good day councilors" she said in a disturbingly cheery voice "I guess your little attempt at subjugating us failed hey" the council was still in shock, the blatant execution of one of their best commanders had left them momentarily speechless, "Now then I've just called to give you a friendly warning" with that her friendly demeanor was immediately replaced by a cold one and she stared at each of the councilors in a way it would have made a krogan battle master cower in fear. "you have attempted to subjugate my people, kill my soldiers, and destroy what we have strived to create for nearly a century, head my words your 'subjugation force' is the first council force to fall to our might, but it will not be the last, council blood will flow, and you will quiver in fear at our coming." With that the connection was cut and immediately the councilor's omni-tools came to life as messages of unknown fleets a thousand ships strong appearing around a dozen important council worlds, their defensive fleets and fortifications annihilated before they could recover from their shock, started appearing on the screens.

"What the hell, they weren't supposed to have any ships left how are they able to launch a full scale invasion of this scale against us?" it was in that moment the councilors realized how completely they had been outsmarted. The councilors now realized that they were at a massive disadvantage, they knew nothing about their opponent, and the enemy knew everything about them, they were weak from the Batarian relay war, and recently the failed subjugation attempt of the commonwealths apparent homeworld, their enemy was apparently still at full strength after fooling them in thinking they had destroyed the bulk of their fleet. _What happens now_, the council would find out very soon.

X

Hyperspace

Star date: 28th December 2157

CWS _Human Last Resort_

Sir Integra looked in disgust at the cobalt blue blood that was currently being cleaned up by the robotic caretakers of the ship, she knew that she had the council right where she wanted them and that the plan of attack thought up by Brigadier General Williams and Fleet Admiral Hackett was well on its way to success, fleets consisting of a thousand ships each would attack 12 council worlds of strategic importance, this would cause the council forces to stretch themselves to deal with the threats, then while they were away…

"Ma'm we are exiting slip space." Integra nodded, she wanted to be here when this battle was fought, the other high parliamentarians had held reservations about such behavior but she had told them in no uncertain terms _piss off I'm going don't like it shoot me._

There was a flash of blue throughout the ship as it and the rest of the 8,000 ship strong fleet exited slip space right outside the citadel. Immediately upon exiting slip space the 7 capital ships of the commonwealth charged forward letting loose with particle cannon fire and broad sides of magnetically accelerated slugs, the rest of the fleet opened fire as soon as they re-entered real space, their energy weapons slicing though the ablative plating of the council ships.

The ARS _Destiny Ascension_ had its left wing seared off when a capital ship the CWS _Terras blade_ opened fire with a salvo of accelerated particle fire before ramming the ship causing it to crash into one of the many wards of the citadel. With their flagship gone the council fleet was in disarray and was picked of by the commonwealth ships, it was as one captain put it over the coms _like shooting fish in a barrel_.

X

Council space

Star date: 28th December 2157

Council Chambers

Tevos watched in fear as the _Destiny Ascension _crashed into the side of the citadel; the chambers were in chaos as people ran to and fro in an attempt to find safety in what was quickly becoming a war zone, the doors next to the councilors opened and three specters rushed out

"Councilors we need to get you out of here" said Nihlus Kirik

"This way is safe for now we should proceed quickly" continued Tesla Vasir

"Come on we need to hurry" concurred Garrus Vakarian, the councilors set off behind their bodyguards as they navigated their way to the emergency shuttle pad where their escape craft should be waiting, the elevator doors opened and were greeted by a Salarian c-sec officer who saluted before saying.

"Enemy forces are deploying to the citadel c-sec forces are being overwhelmed, we need to hurry before they reach this location" the officer ran through the door and was immediately shot through the head, the Specters and Councilors stopped just as an object was thrown through the door, before they could react there was a thunderous clap of sound and blinding flash of light. Slightly dazed Tevos could just make out a blurry shape as it rushed through the door and attacked Tesla who expertly dodged it, the Asari spectre readied a biotic attack as Tevos' vision returned to normal, but the soldier in front of her, wearing an all black uniform, with a black coat and a purple visor covering their face, moved faster than any normal being Tevos had seen, it's hands blurred to a wicked looking knife on its belt and the in another blur of movement that knife had sliced a massive gash in the specters arm and left leg, she fell to one knee at which point the soldier kicked her in the side of the head and her whole head just exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter.

"Run, I'll hold it off" cried Nihlus the other spectre and councilors complied and took off running back the way they had come.

X

Council space

Star date: 28th December 2157

Emergency shuttle pad

There were few more deadly in the commonwealth forces than a blacklight operator and none more so than those assigned to be under the prime ministers personal control, the dreaded black guard, and now one of these operators had been dispatched to apprehend the council, and Seras Victoria was loving the chance to do something other than guard duty, she had already dispatched of the Asari and was now solely focused on the Turian in front of her, it charged at her with a weird looking knife, the intent was clearly to cut across her neck and open her jugular, but she expertly ducked under the admittedly deadly attack and kicked the back of the Turians leg she heard bones break and the alien shriek in pain, she immediately followed the kick with a fast and accurate punch, but the Turian managed to roll away, she smiled under her visor and charged after him, the Turian met her charge with a tackle she managed to stay stood up, she rammed a knee into its chest hearing something crack before throwing it into the nearby wall, it tried to get up before Seras slammed a foot on and through its chest, crushing its beating heart. She left the dying alien there and ran off after the council.

X

**Codex: Blackguard**

**The Blackguard are the elite of the elite of the commonwealth forces, they are Blacklight operators who have been in the blacklight corps for a minimum of 12 years, before choosing to undergo an extra set of training on top of the training they did to get into the Blacklight corps, this training is highly taxing and extremely difficult, even with the augmentations the usuall casualty rate is 97% meaning only the best get into the Blackguard, the Blackguard have a 100% success rate on all missions and if one has been deployed against you, you know you're fucked.**

**X**

**EDIT: i changed the blackguard codex slightly as it was quote "barbaric" and after looking at it i had to agree**

**Here you are boys and girls chapter 7 is finally here, and I would like to ask your help for the next codes, I don't know what else to include so if you could give me some ideas then that would be much appreciated, as always R&R thank you and good day/night.**


	8. counter attack-part 2

Rise of the commonwealth

Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8, this chapter is mainly detailing the battle for control of the citadel in particular Zakera ward**

X

Citadel space

Star date: 28th December 2157

Presidium

Garrus and the councilors ducked into an abandoned shop, feeling their breaths come in ragged bursts as they tried to slow their thundering hearts, after escaping the black clad soldier who had killed two specters with what seemed like no effort they had fled down into the presidium only to see hundreds of human soldiers fighting C-sec, despite having a slight numerical advantage over the commonwealth soldiers, the human soldiers were using from what they have been told magnetically accelerated slugs coated in searing hot plasma, their training was also far better than C-sec and from what they themselves had seen, there were apparently some veterans from the debacle over the human world, they knew because they were taking advantage of weaknesses that other human soldiers weren't. Garrus looked outside to check if there weren't any human soldiers nearby, especially any Blacklight soldiers or the soldiers clad all in black except their purple visors.

Sparatus looked at the spectre then to his wife as she watched a recording that had been taken earlier and sent to her omni-tool, it was of her friend on the citadel new net giving a report, from what he could see.

"…Still no news from the council about the attack on the human home world but we have received substantiated reports that they have lost their fleet and so will fall soon, so we can only assume…" she never finished the sentence because behind her outside the window the destiny ascension could be seen crashing into the citadel arm, shortly afterwards, with the people in the room still frozen with fear, a squad of human soldiers rushed into the room and subdued everybody who was not a threat and executed those who were, that was before one of the humans who could be seen on screen raised a pistol to the camera and fired, ending the recording immediately. She had tears running freely down her face, whether from anger or sadness was impossible to tell but she was crying, Sparatus moved closer and wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled into his chest plate, he looked back at the spectre who was respectfully averting his gaze, then Valern spoke.

"From the reports we are getting most of the wards are under increasingly heavy assault, and more than a few have gone out of contact Zakera ward is relatively safe as no human soldiers have landed there yet" Sparatus gave the Turian equivalent of an expression of suspicion.

"That sounds too good to be true, almost everywhere is being assaulted by commonwealth forces except that one ward, they're up to something."

"Yes but most of our forces not engaged are moving to Zakera to regroup, so are the civilians what the humans are planning is beyond me, but if I had to guess they were waiting for most of our forces to gather in one place, then…"

"Whipe them out in one swoop." Valern was silent a moment before nodding

"Precisely."

X

Citadel space

Star date: 28th December 2157

CWS _Human last resort_

Integra lit the cigar in her mouth, she looked at the vid screens displaying how her forces were progressing on the citadel, if she was honest she was underwhelmed at the resistance being put up by these council forces, already all of one arm of the citadel was under their control as was half of another, the others were all coming under heavy attack from her forces and reaping a devastating toll on the defenders, she looked at the screen showing her Zakera ward, the aliens were now all nicely packed into the ward and the trap was almost ready to be sprung, but first she was waiting on someone.

"Reporting as ordered" came a deep gruff voice with a slight accent, Integra turned to face the source of the voice and found herself looking into the emerald eyes of Director Alexander Anderson and his second in command newly promoted Commander Carpenter.

"Gentlemen I take it that your operations in the presidium are completed."

"Yes ma'm C-sec headquarters has been cleared and their communications network scrambled, we also destroyed their primary gunship depot, so their air support in the presidium will be severely hindered."

"Good, I've just received reports from the fleets in the other systems, three are under our complete control, 6 are falling quickly, 2 are heavily contested and one fleet has been forced to retreat, all in all we have made significant gains, we're also getting reports of scattered and unorganized fleets coming to aid the 11 colonies and from what we have been told there are no fleets at all coming to aid the citadel, so our coms jamming systems are working and our diversionary attacks are working brilliantly, reports on the citadel are just as promising but we hit a hitch." The two operators looked between each other then back to their commanding officer, "It would seem one of my blackguard operatives has lost the councilors, and is starting to come across increasingly heavy resistance, she has requested aid, my other Blackguards are either here protecting me or already deployed on the citadel, so I would like a Blacklight operator to help her."

"Very well ma'm Commander Carpenter here would be more than capable in aiding your personal operative ma'm" Jaime for his part saluted before leaving to head down to the citadel.

"Thank you Director, now I would like to talk to you about the enemy at Zakera ward," Anderson nodded and moved over to the holographic table to hear the plan to break the false bastion of hope the aliens had created and their will to fight.

X

Citadel space

Star date: 28th December 2157

Zakera Ward

Solona Vakarian ran towards the barricade that had been hastily erected from destroyed air cars and containers of various size, carrying a heavy MG on her shoulders, she made her way to where the tripod had been deployed and attached the gun to it before moving back behind the lines as a C-sec officer manned the weapon, she made her way back to the impromptu supply depot to get more supplies to bring to the front. She grabbed a crate of thermal clips was about to bring them to the front lines when an Asari C-sec officer walked up to her.

"Solona I'm sorry to ask this of you but everyone else is already carrying out a task, we're having trouble contacting the guards at the space dock, now I don't need to tell you what happens if the enemy breaches there, get over there and see what the hell is going on" Solona saluted and jogged of in the direction of the docking station

After a two minute jog she reached the entrance to the docking station but for some reason there was no one outside on duty and her coms were going haywire, she was getting wary and had readied her assault rifle in case, she opened the door to the docking station and found it to be full of corpses belonging to council races turning round to race back and warn the others she came face to face with a Purple visor.

X

Citadel space

Star date: 28th December 2157

Zakera Ward- Docking station

Lieutenant commander Matoi looked at the broken and beaten example of the Turian species at her feet, she had followed the Turian all the way to the docking station entrance at which point she had viciously and ruthlessly assaulted and neutralized the Turian, she activated the com link imbedded in her helmet which connected directly to one person only.

"Sir Integra, the docking station is ours."

X

Citadel space

Star date: 28th December 2157

En-route to Zakera ward docking station

Director Anderson sat in the _Hades _class Ultra heavy transport, carrying 120 battle hardened Blacklight operators all clad in their grey uniforms and trench coats , crimson visors lowered over their faces, they looked like death incarnate and for the citadel forces they might as well have been. Each operator was clad in the new type IX combat skin and was wielding a colossus assault rifle, some operators were even carrying the Titan Gatling gun but there was something special that connected all the weapons wielded by the operators.

They were directed energy weapons

Conventional weapons utilized by the ordinary soldier use magnetically accelerated slugs coated in plasma as their ammunition, these weapons used concentrated plasma accelerated by magnetic accelerators to near light speeds thanks to the near non-existent mass of the ammunition. They would prove to be _very_ effective against council forces.

When the Dropship touched down the operators immediately exited the 500 meter vessel and moved to secure the immediate area, Anderson exited the craft his hand never moving to far from the handles of his bayonets he was almost immediately greeted by a trio of black clad figures de cloaking in front of him.

"I am Lieutenant commander Matoi of Sir Integra's personal Blackguards, under orders from sir Integra me and my companions have been placed under your command for the duration of this mission, orders sir?" Anderson hesitated only a millisecond.

"I would like you and your men divided up among the three teams on the mission, each team designated, sword, mace and hammer will be under yours and your men's command I will join which ever squad you take command of because that squad is going into the thickest of combat, we are going to assault the rear of the C-sec forces holding the barricade, while our regular forces assault the front." With the 120 men divided up between the three Blackguards the three groups of 40 operators dispersed, 1 group under the command of Major Turner made their way to the upper level his groups objective was the destruction of the main vehicle depot to cut off the enemies vehicular support, the Second group under the command of Captain Riley made their way to the lower level to destroy the enemies main supply depot and destroy the enemy command centre, the third group under the joint command of Director Anderson and Lieutenant Commander Matoi made their way to the middle level to aid their allies that would by now be assaulting the main enemy Barricade.

X

Citadel space

Star date: 28th December 2157

Zakera Ward

Alona T'Varis fired another burst of mass accelerated rounds from her assault rifle she ducked behind the barricade as another burst of plasma coated slugs slammed into the sky car she was taking behind, she looked over the barricade and felt the pit of fear in her stomach widen, the enemy was moving forward relentlessly, their rounds caused severe damage to kinetic barriers and the plasma went through in a molten hot jet that went nearly straight through armor in some cases melting it to the wearers skin. Then she noticed the enemy tanks moving forward, there were three two were moderately sized tanks, a double barreled gun on a rotating turret mounted on a chassis that slopped at the front before coming into a rectangular shape, grafted on the side of the tanks and on its front was packets of explosive which can only be detonated by a rocket impact, and when they do detonate they destroy the projectile but leave the armor unscathed. This on top of the astonishingly strong armor and the shields that were absurdly powerful meant these tanks were extremely hard to destroy but dealt huge amounts of damage with plasma war heads and triple barreled machine guns mounted on top of the turret letting loose with withering barrages of fire. The third tank was quite frankly huge, the size of a small house it had the same basic shape as its smaller companions, but it had a double barreled main cannon sticking out the slopped chassis and a triple barreled main cannon on its turret, and built into its back was a rocket launching system that was capable of launching over twenty rockets in a rain of death that would rain searing death on all its path. These tanks were now advancing on their position and they were slaughtering the council forces, she looked to her left as someone let fly with a rocket launcher, it slammed into the shield of the large tank and did nothing, the tank returned the gesture with a barrage of massive magnetically accelerated slugs coated in plasma, the barrage reduced the man to burnt bloody ribbons and the squad he was with didn't fare any better. Alona ducked down as a shell flew over head and blew open the impromptu supply depot raining debris and on the defenders, the enemy was making quick work of their resistance. Alona raised her rifle to fire when a scream emerged from behind her she turned around and felt her blood run cold, a force of Blacklight operators was rampaging through the forces in the rear and slaughtering anybody from C-sec who crossed their path, but none compared to the hurricane of death and destruction that was the black clad soldier in their midst, she moved to aid but felt something pierce her abdomen, she looked down and saw a plasma coated blade sticking out of her stomach she looked behind her and found herself looking at a large human with piercing emerald eyes, the human removed his blade from her abdomen and sliced off her head. As she died she saw the barricade give way and human soldiers pore through, the last bastion of hope on the citadel was lost, the humans had all but won.

X

**Codex- Blacklight and Blackguard equipment**

**Colossus assault rifle- developed in 2154 the colossus assault rifle in one of the most deadly weapons in the human arsenal, its overall shape is blocky and is the length of a human leg, it has a cryo coolant system built into the rifle and uses a micro antimatter cell to power the rifle, it is capable of firing over 6000 bolts of plasma before the cell needs replacing and can fire 150 bolts a minute, it also has a charge setting where it can charge a shot to deal extra damage to the target but will be unable to fire for a few seconds afterwards as the barrel cools down.**

**Titan Gatling gun- the Titan Gatling gun was developed near the same time as the colossus assault rifle, it has a rotating barrel system that when it spins the plasma is accelerated down a different barrel at a time meaning the barrel that previously fired has cooled down by the time it comes round to fire again, this means that the Gatling gun can fire at a much faster rate than the colossus meaning more rounds go down range, it too is powered by a micro antimatter cell and as stated has a cryo coolant system, however it also has a built in single shot missile launcher in the middle of the 6 barrels that requires reloading from the rear of the weapon, this weapon cannot be wielded by an un augmented individual.**

**Type IX Combat skin- a variation on the uniform worn by regular commonwealth soldiers, the combat skin is essentially power armor, but more streamlined It has a built in shielding system and tactical heads up display with an interfacing AI that helps keep the soldier up to date with everything happening on the battlefield, it is made from a titanium-adamantium alloy that makes the wearer invulnerable to most small arms fire, however the weight of the armor means that only augmented individuals can wear it.**

**Blacklight and Blackguard Augments- the augments that these forces both receive are designed to help boost their speed, strength reaction time and intelligence, however Blackguards also receive experimental augments which help boost the existing augments to almost unrealistic levels, making them so fast, so strong and so intelligent that one Blackguard was reported to have been able to singlehandedly destroy a heavily funded and organized terrorist organization called Cerberus.**

**X**

**Wow probably the longest chapter of the story so far, and just so you know Cerberus will not be making an appearance as you can probably tell because they were destroyed by one of the Blackguards, and anyone who catches my Kill la Kill reference congrats… that's it.**


End file.
